This disclosure relates generally to devices for filtering and separating liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel filters for removing foreign particles and separating water from fuel in an internal combustion engine.
It is well-documented that significant quantities of contaminants such as water and various abrasive particles are found in diesel fuel. In addition to corroding metal components, water may obstruct the fuel lines when environmental temperatures fall below freezing. Likewise, abrasive particles may damage sensitive engine components such as the fuel injection pump.
Fuel filter cartridges are a well-known solution for removing water and abrasive particles from diesel fuel before the fuel is pumped into sensitive engine systems. Prior art fuel filter cartridges typically have a housing which defines an axial opening at one end thereof to provide fuel communication between the fuel delivery system and a filter element disposed within the cartridge housing. Customarily, the cartridge housing comprises two separate shell portions, one of which defines the axial opening. Filter elements typically comprise a ring of fuel filter media and a pair of end caps. The filter media typically comprises non-woven material, while one end cap is typically an imperforate cover to which one end of the fuel filter media is permanently affixed.
Prior art filters are manufactured by affixing the ends of the filter media to first and second end caps. Typically the filter element is affixed to the shell portion defining the axial opening using an adhesive. After the adhesive cures, the filter cartridges are typically completed by joining the two shell portions. Use of adhesive to secure the filter element within the housing complicates cartridge manufacture. There is a need for a simple, robust means for securing a filter element within a cartridge housing.